(what is) Wrong With Her
Episode of (what is) Film. Plot Wes is directing a confessional scene for his movie, but he immediately becomes frustrated over having to work with the same people for days on end, showing immense scorn toward the lack of a female figure (he had to cast Monte as a woman due to him being the most feminine of the guys). Allan suggests that Wes search for a muse to break the monotony, and Wes agrees to do it. The next day, Chelle is walking to Allan's studio with her friend Josie, and both discover a line of women going out the door. They peer through the window and they see Wes interviewing the women. He is unable to find a woman who wants to do more than exploit him for positive press and use him as a scapegoat for sexual favors. Chelle attempts to become a muse for Wes, but is immediately rejected. Before Wes gives up hope on finding a muse, an attractive woman (Chance Estrada) arrives to apply for the spot. Wes is won over by her appearance and accepts her without a second thought. Wes tests her acting chops and is surprised to find that she's too wooden to work with, but he's unable to fire her due to her genuine kindness. Joel reassures Wes that viewers won't be turned away by her horrid acting because of her attractive figure. Having seen Wes take great interest in Chance, Chelle attempts to get Chance to leave, but she sees through her ruse (having seen enough movies to identify such blatancy). Defeated, Chelle storms off to her house and throws a brief tantrum She believes the only way she could get rid of Chance is by getting rid of her only niche, her looks. At night, Chance arrives at Chelle's house (believing it to be Wes' home). Before Leland could tell her where she needs to be, the power supposedly goes out in the living room and he goes to try and fix it. While Chance is waiting, her hair is shaved off, much to her and Leland's horror. News gets out to Wes and he loses all hope, but cheers up when Chance claims she still wants to be in the project. Realizing that her plan amounted to nothing, Chelle confesses to Wes that she shaved her head and he chastises her for doing it. Chelle tearfully admits that his constant attention toward Chance drove her to doing the deed and she runs off. Wes books a therapy session with Monte, torn up on whether or not his anger toward Chelle is justified. Monte tells him that Chelle's actions were un-justifiable and that he at least had a reason for calling her out. Meanwhile, after having a nightmare, Chelle confides with her father about everything that has happened and he convinces her to apologize to Wes. Wes and Chelle meet and apologize for the stuff they did to one another. Wes agrees to send Chance off after she finishes all of her scenes, which ultimately happens. The guys admit that they're glad she's gone, but aren't sure why. Chelle asks Wes if there's still a chance for her to work with him, but Wes turns her down yet again. Chelle meets with Josie and the two decide to get fast food. A post credit sequence shows Chance on a plane, which is blown up by a bomb implanted into another celebrity's choker. Cast * Albert Brooks as Wes Shapiro * John Vernon as Allan Smith * David Cross as Joel Denton * Andy Dick as Monte Yuzna * Gregory Hines as Wyatt Powell * Maria Bamford as Chelle Polk * Michael Richards as Leland Polk * Howard Morris as Lenard Lochmond * Antoniette Spolar as Josie Kern * Mo Collins as Prudence Tokan, additional voices * Tom Kenny as Woman #1, additional voices * Becky Thyre as Woman #2, additional voices * Maggie Roswell as Chance Estrada * Jason Alexander as Hallucination boy * Jon Lovitz as Voice in choker (uncredited) Trivia * The scene where Chelle is confronted by her inner demon parodies a scene from the film Summer of Sam. * First episode to use Peer in the end credits. * The animation for the video game Chelle was playing was produced by John A. Davis and Keith Alcorn of DNA Productions. * The console Chelle is playing on resembles a SEGA Dreamcast. Chelle also has a Sonic Adventure poster in her room. * Chelle has a poster that contains what resembles the title-screen for Mr. Show with Bob and David. Interestingly, David Cross voices Joel Denton and the show itself is produced by the same companies behind Mr. Show. * There're multiple references to films by Kevin Smith throughout the episode. ** Posters for Clerks and Mallrats are in Chelle's room. ** Leland is supposedly watching Clerks in the living room scene. ** Chelle's inner demon is based on a character that appeared in the logo for View Askew Productions. * The milk container in the kitchen scene is based on a similar design used in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * The post credits sequence was inspired by the ending to the pilot episode of The Critic. Jon Lovitz provides a brief voice snippet for a recorded message in the bomb. Lovitz was unaware of what the voice clip would be used for due to Strange fearing that Lovitz would turn down the offer because Andy Dick was part of the show. * During Chelle's nightmare and the credits, (515) by Slipknot is played.